


Nuggies and Boners

by orphan_account



Category: st. cuthberts | セントカスバーツ
Genre: Gen
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The night that would change your life forever, all started in a quaint little Maccys.
Relationships: Ethan Stewart/Reader





	Nuggies and Boners

The night that would change your life forever, all started in a quaint little Maccys. 

You'd just finished watching Boku No Pico at the cinema, and all that smegging had worked up quite the appetite. An appetite that could only be satiated by a 20pc chicken nuggets. In full cosplay, you ordered your nuggies and sat down to begin the scran of a lifetime.

"Were you watching one of them animated porn movies?!?" A familiar voice snapped you out of your chicken-induced trance, looking up to see... him. The man you'd been admiring from afar ever since you first saw him in school. Yeah... no other than Ethan Stewart. Almost dropping your nugget in shock, you quickly shook your head and looked up at him.

"N-no, i-it's just anime-" you stuttered, mentally slapping yourself at the way your cheeks heated up more and more the longer you looked at him.

"Why are you dressed loike that bruv? What would your mam think of that?" He sneered, shooting you a disapproving glare as his eyes scanned your... unusual attire. A todoroki wig absolutely encrusted in hairspray and styling products, with Bruno lingere, booty shorts and striped thigh highs. Oh, and 6 inch stripper heels. At first, you began to tear up at the prospect of Ethan-senpai disapproving of how you looked, but then your gaze wandered downwards... he had a raging boner.

He must've noticed your staring, because he immediately went to cover his crotch, almost yelling in embarrasment, "Wot are you looking there for you little faggot?!?!!?!?" Upon noticing everyone in the Mcdonalds staring at him in pure confusion, he took a deep breath, taking a moment to collect himself before looking you dead in the eye. "Lets take this outside yeh?"

You swore you could see a tinge of pink in his cheeks.


End file.
